barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White
Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue is the 32nd episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Let's Eat". Plot Jeff, Kristen, Stephen, Curtis, Robert, Kelly, Kami, Maria, Luci, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Alissa and Ashley were going fishing then Kim, Claire, Hannah, Chip, Beth, Keesha and Danny are coming then Barney later comes when Baby Bop was here with BJ. Then Stella comes visit This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to Ireland. The story The story it's called "The Fisherman and His Wife". But Kelly is Here she loves to go on the Island. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Curtis *Kim *Hannah *Keesha *Chip *Kristen *Stephen *Jeff *Danny *Robert *Ashley *Alissa *Maria *Kelly *Jesse *Beth *Claire *Sarah *Scott *Mario *Kami *Luci *Shelley *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Three Little Fishes (preformed by: Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Beth, Claire, Luci, Maria and Danny) #Why? (preformed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Beth, Claire, Kelly, Maria, Danny and Kim) #The Fishing Song (preformed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Beth, Claire, Kelly, Maria, Danny and Kim) #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/My Blankie Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Beth, Claire, Kelly, Maria, Danny and Kim) #The Rainbow Song (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Mario, Kami, Luci, Beth, Claire, Kelly, Maria, Danny and Kim) #I'd Love To Sail (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Kelly, Beth, Claire, Maria, Danny and Kim) #Big and Little (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Maria, Danny, Beth, Claire, Kelly and Kim) #The Treasure Hunt Song (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Maria, Danny, Beth, Claire, Kelly and Kim) #I Love You (preformed by: Barney, Curtis, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Hannah, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Sarah, Scott, Mario, Kami, Luci, Maria, Danny, Beth, Claire, Kelly, Kim and Shelley) Trivia *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good Job!. And a little long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a little long hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a two hairstyle. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Sweet As Honey. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Beth wear the same clothes from It's Hot! It's Cold!. And a half ponytail hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Scott wear the same clothes from All Aboard!. And a short hair. *Mario wear the same clothes from My Family and Me. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from Puppy Love!. And a little long hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two hairstyles. *Shelley wear the same clothes Emily wore in Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a two small pigtail hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Four Seasons Day". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Are We There Yet?". *During "I Love You" then Hannah, Curtis, Kami, Claire, Luci, Mario, Scott, Beth, Keesha, Chip, Kristen, Robert, Stephen, Sarah, Jesse, Jeff and Alissa, Barney left, while, Shelley, Maria, Ashley, Kelly, Danny and Kim. *At the end of the Barney doll with a fishing pole and a fish. *The Season 4 Barney costume in this episode was also in "It's Time for Counting". *The Season 4 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Season 4 BJ voice in this episode was also heard in "Let's Eat". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Let's Eat". *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "All Mixed Up". *The Season 5-4 Barney doll is the same from "What a World We Share". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation